The Escape
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Maya Hart's life turns upside down, when her ex-husband gets sent to the prison she's working at, not only does she struggle with this. her best friend's husband has also been sentenced to an execution, for a crime he did not commit. Hell of a lot better than summary. Based of Prison Break.
1. Chapter 1

My mouth goes dry, as I see a familiar face splattered across New York News.

My mind begins to go numb, I couldn't process what I was seeing in front of me.

"Aunty Maya, isn't that Uncle Lucas?" My six-year old god-daughter, asks from beside me.

I nod slowly, "Y-Yeah it is"

A hand intwines, with mine I look up and see my best friend Riley Minkus sat next to me, "It's going to be okay Peaches"

I shake my head, "I don't care Riles, honestly. Me and Lucas got a divorce two years ago"

"That doesn't mean, that you don't care"

"I really don't care, honestly"

Riley sighs before she picks up, Poppy into her arms, "We're going to go visit Daddy, before school aren't we baby?"

Poppy's face lights up, "Yes!"

I sigh loudly, "I'll come with you, seem as we're going to the same place anyway"

"Mommy, why doesn't Daddy live with us?" Poppy asks, as we climb into the car.

Riley shifts uncomfortably, "Because, Daddy made a silly mistake. So he needs people to look after him for a little while"

"Is he coming home soon?"

Tears burn in my best friends' eyes, "I promise, he's coming home soon baby"

"It's not fair, Aunty Maya can see him all the time"

I reach over and grab her small hand, "It's because I work with who's looking after him sweetie"

"Do you look after him?"

I nod, "Sometimes, I do. And everytime I do, he tells me he loves you, very, very much"

Poppy grins, "I love him too, please tell him that!"

"Course, I will"

"Thank you, Aunty Maya"

My heart swells, at her innocence.

"Is he doing okay?" Riley asks, as she looks at me in the mirror.

I laugh slightly, "You ask me, this everyday. And everyday I tell you he's fine"

"So no one is giving him trouble'?"

I shake my head, "Not that I'm aware off"

We pull up outside of my workplace, 'John Quincy, Penitentary'.

"I'll see you guy's later. Good luck!" I say quickly, as I climb out of the car.

I head into the front doors, before walking through the metal detector scanner, and show the guards my I.D badge.

"Hey Hart!" One of the guards say.

I refrain from rolling my eyes, as I look at the sleazy guy which is Charlie Gardener.

"Hello Charlie" I murmur.

"We've got an new inmate, and apparently he's got diabetes. So he'll be all yours doc"

"I haven't heard about him" I muse, tiredly, as I make my way towards the infirmary.

"His file, is waiting at your desk"

I sigh loudly before nodding, "Well thanks for the head up Charlie"

I get the keys out of my lab-coat before opening the infirmary door, and going towards my practice room.

And there, just like Charlie said, is a brown file.

My heart drops, when I read the label on the file.

'Friar, Lucas'

My eyebrows knit together, Lucas doesn't have diabetes?

Unless, he had recently developed type 2 diabetes, but it was very unlikely, almost impossible. He avoided sugary foods at all costs. Because they made him feel sick.

I leave my room, and walk towards one of the guards who was stood outside, "Can you please call Lucas Friar into my office?"

The guard nods and begins to walk away.

What was Lucas doing?

What was he planning?

My eyes widen slightly, as my entire body freezes. When I see Lucas being guided into the room.

Lucas' face drops as he sees me.

"I'll be fine on my own" I say dismissively to the guard, who nods and leaves the room.

"M-Maya? You're my doctor?"

I nod slowly, "Why are you pretending you're diabetic?"

"I'm not, I found out I had type 2 diabetes last year"

I look at him in disbelief, "And why don't I believe you"

Lucas sighs loudly, "Well, you've never believed me ever since day one"

I shift uncomfortably, "Lucas, If I'm going to look after you and provide medical care, than everything that happened between us, didn't happen. Me and you are nothing you understand?"

"It's crystal"

"So why did you rob a bank?" I ask, as I roll up his sleeve.

Lucas narrows his eyes at me, "Why would I tell a stranger intimate details of my life? You're nothing to me"

My blood turns cold, at the venom in his words.

I shrug, as I wrap plastic around his arms so that I'm able to identify his veins easier, "Fair enough, but you are going to have to co-operate with me, I am your doctor now. So I have duty of care, no matter how much either of us dislike it"

I sterelise my hands with anti-bacterial gel and apply a pair of latex gloves. My practice room door swings open causing me to whip my head around, there stands Charlie with a lazy smirk on his face.

"Hey doc, I need to ask you something"

I refrain from rolling my eyes, "And I need to do my job, so can you save your question till later"

Charlie chuckles, "Course, I'll come find you on my lunch"

Dread fills inside of me.

"Great" I mumur, before I gently inject the needle into Lucas' arm.

"Is that guy a dick or does he just have it out for me?"

Despiste myself, a smile graces onto my lips "Probably a bit of both"

"Do you see Farkle a lot?"

I freeze slightly, "No, just on his check-ups and physios"

"Do you still believe he did it?"

"You're all done, you can go now"

"Maya-" Lucas starts.

"You can go now" I say sharply.

The man infront of me nods sullenly, before standing up and leaving room.

I close my eyes, in an attempt to hold back tears. Even after all these years seeing Lucas hurt, and it hurt like hell. I hadn't seen him, in nearly five years.

…

I sigh loudly, as I walk out of the penitentory, and typical the one day I don't drive to work, it's pouring it down with rain.

Luckily for me, I had a stop I need to visit before going home and by the time I leave, I won't care if it's pissing it down with acid rain.

I quickly make my way towards, the gas station across the road from my place of work. I cautiously I check my surroundings before dashing towards the run-down toilets beside the gas station shop.

As soon as I enter the toilets, I lock myself away into a cubical. Putting my black leather bag on the top of the toilet, I root for what I need. I get out my elastic band, needle and vial of morphine.

I tighten the elastic band around my arm, and fill up the needle carefully before closing my eyes and letting bliss over take me.


	2. Chapter 2

I tie my hair up into a sloppy bun, as sharp pain echoes my head. I ensure my outfit is appropriate for work before putting on my black coat and heading out of the door. I climb into my car and begin my slow drive towards work.

I would do anything, not to go.

Not too see Lucas.

He made me physically feel sick, and I always found it hard to control my feelings around him. And right now I didn't even know what I felt, to be honest I think I felt every emotion humanly possible towards him.

Dread runs through my veins, as I pull up outside 'John Quincy Penitentory'.

Come on, Maya.

You're strong, yes you had a relapse. But you're fine, now. You can be strong.

I quickly stalk into the building, once I've flashed security my I.D badge and head towards the infirmary.

My eyes widen, as I feel my body being shoved aside and a bloody body being brought into my room. Once I come to my senses I quickly rush towards the Man, who clearly due to his screams of agnonary, in pain.

"What's going on?!" I demand, once I face one of the guards.

"Friar here, got himself into a bit of bother with some garden shears"

Friar?

I wince, as I see blood pouring onto the floor.

"Lucas" I say gently, "Lucas, what happened?"

Tears shine, in Lucas' eyes as he looks at me pain written across his face "M-My toe"

I look down at his poorly bandaged foot and brave myself to remove it but a big hand stops mine.

"Lucas, I promise I won't hurt you"

A scream escapes Lucas' causing my stomach to clench, my entire body freezes when I see one of his toe's missing and his entire foot covered with blood.

Tears burn in my eyes, "I promise, I'm going too take car of you, just trust me can you do that?"

Tears roll down his face as he nods frantically at me.

…

I walk back into my practice room, after I've finished my lunch break. Lucas stirs slightly most likely due to the anasesic wearing off.

"Hey" I say softly, "How you doing?"

Lucas smiles at me lazily, "I'm tired, really tired"

"That'll be because, I had to put you too sleep because of the amount of pain you where in"

The man in front of me flinches, "So..It wasn't a dream?"

I nod slowly before crossing my arms, "Lucas, I hope you know as I doctor, I have a duty to report if I think there's been prisoner misconduct. So I need to know what happened"

Lucas looks at me warily, "Please don't make me lie too you"

Sighing slightly, I step forward, "I can help you, just please tell me who did this to you"

"If I tell you, things are only going to get worse for me"

"They're going to get worse anyway!" I snap.

"Can I go now?" Lucas interjects.

My tough facade crumbles slightly, "Lucas, please I want to help you"

"And I don't want to lie to you"

"Fine, I'll get one of the guards to take you back too your cell"

"Maya-" I cut him off.

"It's Dr. Hart, calling me Maya is inappropriate"

Lucas shakes his head at me, "You know what really is in appropriate the fact that, you're holding our marriage above my head. While taking care of my medical care"

I shake my head at him disbelief, "Medical care, you don't really need!"

"You don't know, anything about my life anymore. It's been four years, a lot changes in four years"

"You don't think I know that?!"

Lucas rubs a hand over his face, "Can you please just get the guard to take me back to my cell?"

I give him a false smile, "With pleasure"

…

I stare at the photograph in my hand, it was a pictue of Lucas' mugshots.

What was he doing in here?

And who was he pissing off that much, they took of one of his toes?

"Hey Hart!" The nurse, who works with my chirps.

I turn around and look at her, "Hey Missy"

"You're such a stalker!" Missy teases once, she looks at what I'm doing.

I roll my eyes, "I'm not stalking, I'm just curious on what a guy, with an advanced degree is doing here?"

Missy shrugs, "You don't really know, what's going on in people's lives"

"But I knew him, we used to go to high-school together"

"Well answer me this one, was he always this gorgeous?"

I snort, and push her playfully, "He's an inmate"

"A very good looking, inmate"

"He's okay...I guess"

Missy rolls her eyes, "You're such a shitty liar, you think he's beautiful don't even lie"

"He's an inmate and my patient, whether I find him attractive or not, doesn't' really matter"

"Well, I'm going home now. And by the way, don't spend the night wondering what went wrong with him, you'll drive yourself crazy"

"Night!" I call out, as she leaves my room.

Lucas Friar, what happened to you?

 **A:N**

 **Are we all enjoying it?**

 **What do you want too see happen next?**


End file.
